


Aftermath

by Aaronlisa



Category: Glee
Genre: Coda, Episode: s04e18 Shooting Star, Family Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the school shooting, Blaine goes home to a lonely house only to find out that the two people he cares most about care quite a bit about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutiesonthehorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiesonthehorizon/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and company. 
> 
> Notes: This is set after the events in "Shooting Stars." Originally written for fandom_stocking.

After it's all over and they're allowed to go home, Blaine drives Tina home. When they get to her house, she asks if he wants to stay but he declines with a polite smile. He gives her a kiss on the cheek and a hug goodbye. He's so glad that they're both safe. And although he won't tell her, he's glad that she didn't do something stupid to get to them in the choir room. 

Before he leaves her house, he gets two text messages. Both from New York; one from his boyfriend and the other from his best friend. He smiles at Rachel's and Kurt's words. He gives them both quick replies telling them that he's okay, that everyone else in glee is also okay and that he's on his way home. 

* * *

His phone rings almost as soon as he steps into his house. 

"Hello?" Blaine says. 

"Ohmygod!" It's Kurt and Rachel on one phone, their voices in unison. "Areyouokay?" 

Their shock and worry cause them to rush the words into one long word. And for some reason it makes him smile to know that someone, two people in fact, care about him this much. 

"Yeah I'm okay," Blaine tells them. "Really tired but I'm okay." 

"I know you sent us text messages but it wasn't the same as hearing your voice," Kurt says. 

"We're so glad you're okay," Rachel tells him. 

He can picture the two of them together curled up on one of their beds or the couch, their bodies enmeshed as they hold Kurt's phone together. He's glad that they have one another to get through this together. 

"Are you okay being alone?" Kurt asks. 

Blaine hasn't lied about his parents being at some conference on the east coast for his Dad's work. He has lied to Kurt about the fact that ever since he's switched from Dalton to McKinley and made it clear that being gay wasn't a phase that his parents have been absent more often than not. 

"We can go to Lima, if you need us to," Rachel offers. "Either one of us or both of us. Just let us know." 

Blaine appreciates her offer, especially since she knows the truth. It was easier to tell her than Kurt. 

"I'm okay. I promise," Blaine tells them. 

It doesn't take much more convincing on his part but he manages to reassure them that he's okay and if he's not he'll call them. He falls asleep on his bed fully dressed. 

* * *

The next thing Blaine knows is that he's being shaken awake. He opens his eyes and finds his brother leaning over him. 

"Coop? What are you doing here?" 

"Your little friend with the crazy taste in sweaters called me," Cooper tells him. "I have no idea how she got my phone number or my agent's number but she did. And she all but ordered me to come home right away to make sure you're okay. Where's Mom and Dad?" 

Blaine tenses at the question. "I don't know and I'm fine, Rachel was making a big deal out of nothing." 

"A big deal out of nothing?" Cooper asks. The cheesy actor is gone and in his place is the older brother that Blaine remembers. "It was on the news in Los Angeles. It's not nothing. Where are Mom and Dad?" 

"I don't know. They're at some conference on the East Coast. It could be Boston or maybe it's Miami, or maybe it's somewhere else. It's not as if they tell me where they're going when they leave." 

"Blaine, what are you talking about?" 

It spills all out. All of it. How his Dad threatened to kick him out if he didn't give up Kurt. How his Dad almost hit when Blaine told him that he was gay and that he wasn't going to lie about who he was. He tells Cooper about his mother had argued that they had to keep Blaine at home otherwise what would the neighbours think. He tells him everything, even things he hadn't even told Rachel, about his parents can't look at him without disgust on their face. 

"And then you wonder why I left home for LA," Cooper sadly says. "I'd hoped things would be different for you."

"Well it's not," Blaine says. 

Cooper doesn't say anything else about their parents or the incident at school. Instead he just hugs his brother and lets Blaine cry out his frustration and fears. 

"Maybe I could stay here," Cooper says. "Just until you graduate." 

"I'll be fine," Blaine says. 

"You don't have to go through this alone, even if Mom and Dad are jerks." 

"It's fine, really it is." 

Cooper sighs. "I didn't want to have to say this but your little friend is crazy. Crazier than her sweaters. If I don't stay, I am afraid that you'll be reading about my unfortunate demise." 

"Rachel's not scary," Blaine tells him. "She's like a soaked kitten." 

"It's not her I'm afraid of, she sent one of her fathers to pick me up from the airport. I am scared of him more than her. I don't want to know what he'll do to me if I disappoint his little girl." 

"Fine if you want to stay, you can. You don't have to lie about my friends." 

"It's decided then," Cooper says with a shrug of his shoulders. 

((END))


End file.
